Tranches de vies
by MayLand
Summary: "Suis moi, je te fuis. Fuis moi, je te suis." Des petits moments de la vie qu'ils peuvent apprécier comme haïr ensemble ou bien seuls. C'est l'histoire de deux êtres. Un homme et une femme. Un mâle et une femelle. Nnoitra et Neliel.
1. A l'aveuglette

**A l'Aveuglette.**

Il formaient un couple improbable. De par leur divergence d'esprit que par leur manière de se comporter, de vivre et de parler. L'un est laid comme un poux, l'autre est jolie comme un cœur. Un bon nombre de personnes lui demandaient pourquoi cet énergumène et pas un autre.

"Pourquoi lui ? Il est si laid."

"Pourquoi ce barbare ? Il est incapable de faire la différence entre _une femme_ et _une femelle_.

"Pourquoi lui tout simplement ?"

\- Bah je l'aime, c'est quoi ces questions ?

Elle répliquait de la manière la plus naïve et la plus douce qui soit. Car Neliel s'en fiche de savoir s'il est moche, inculte, arrogant et malpoli. C'est ce qu'est Nnoitra et elle l'acceptait entièrement.

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Tout d'abord merci d'être venu me lire !

Ensuite, je ne suis pas toute nouvelle sur , même si mon compte est tout neuf. Par contre, je le suis sur le fandom Bleach ! Huhu. Par simple et pur hasard, j'ai fini par aimer ce "couple". Ouiiiiii et je pense que je n'écrirai que sur ces deux là, parce qu'il n'y a pas assez de textes sur eux et c'est bien dommage...

Ces petits textes ne se suivent pas (sauf certains mais je vous le dirais !), ce sont des petites anecdotes marrantes (ou pas) de leur vie en tant qu'Espada. Je pense qu'il y aura des histoires AU aussi. J'sais pas.

Enfin bref.

La longueur des textes varient **_vraiment_**. Ils peuvent faire _100_ mots comme _500_ mots voire _1000_. J'en sais trop rien, c'est en fonction de mon inspiration. D'ailleurs, chose qui n'a rien à voir, je vous invite à me donner votre avis ou des idées, j'adore les idées venant d'autres, elles sont bien plus folles à utiliser ! x3

J'hésite toujours avant de poster une nouvelle histoire alors je la prépare à l'avance (7 ou 8 chapitres de fait déjà. Ils ne sont pas longs.)

Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps avec mon blabla inutile.

Jaa ne minna ~


	2. Accusation sans preuves

Disclaimers : Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Kubo Tite.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Accusation sans preuves**

\- Quelle pétasse...

Un Nnoitra de mauvais poil, c'est habituel : il l'est toujours. Mais en cette belle matinée, il n'était pas de mauvais poil mais en rogne. La cuite de la veille le rendait irritable à l'infini. Les boissons du monde des humains sont diaboliquement puissantes, tout comme son mal de crâne. Il tournait en rond dans le palais de Las Noches jusqu'à entrer sans permission dans la chambre de sa Némésis. Il farfouilla chaque recoin de la pièce sans sourciller, même lorsqu'il se mettait à fouiller dans ses tiroirs à sous vêtements. Il se mit à quatre pattes, inspectant le dessous du lit de l'ex tercera.

Nada.

\- Neliel ! Salope, qu'est-ce que t'en a fait !?

Il hurlait à se briser la voix en traversant les couloirs du manoir en compagnie de sa Fraccion qui se mettait à fouiller juste derrière lui, la colère ayant tendance à le rendre aveugle.

Soudainement il s'arrêta, Tesla se cognant à son dos. La raison de son changement d'attitude est dû à la vue de la longue chevelure verte balancer au rythme des déhanchés de la jeune Espada.

\- Neliel !

Elle s'était vivement retournée, ses yeux s'écarquillant en le voyant arriver comme un bourrin. A force, elle devait être habitué mais l'aura meurtrière qu'il dégageait à ce moment là était affligeante. Il tenta de l'attaquer au corps à corps et elle comprit alors qu'il avait perdu la raison.

Ses frêles petites mains attrapèrent avec délicatesse le poing qui dirigeait tout droit vers son visage et le dévia vers le mur, encastrant par la même occasion le propriétaire du coup dans celui-ci.

Le corps à corps n'était carrément pas le fort de Nnoitra, l'aurait-il oublié ?

\- Bonjour Nnoitra, dit-elle en s'époussetant ses vêtements.

Il se releva aussi crade qu'un nouveau né et prêt à continuer sa démarche, il leva le poing.

\- Où est-elle !?

Elle esquiva d'un sonido et arqua alors un sourcil.

\- Qui donc ?

\- Santa Teresa ! Où est Santa Teresa !?

Le visage surpris de la jeune femme se transforma petit à petit en un visage attristé, voire peiné. En un autre sonido, elle se rapprocha de lui, bloquant alors le coup de pied qu'il allait lui asséner de son bras.

\- Tu l'as brisé hier soir, sous prétexte qu'elle "te narguait sous ses airs de suffisance". Tu devrais sérieusement songer à arrêter l'alcool, ça ne te réussit vraiment pas.

* * *

Ces deux là... :') Je ne plus m'en passer...

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Jaa ne minna ~


	3. Pouce de Fer

Disclaimers : Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Kubo Tite.

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

 **Pouce de Fer.**

Une fois n'est pas coutume. Nnoitra a encore perdu face à Neliel. Gavée de tout ces affrontements sans queues ni têtes, elle s'en alla sans même le raisonner, comme elle en avait l'habitude de le faire.

Lui donner une leçon et la lui faire apprendre n'est pas aussi facile que de dresser Starrk avec l'aide de sa douce Lilynette.

Oh non. Le taper encore et encore devait rendre sa tête encore plus dure que de la roche. Le cogner comme une forcenée était ce qui le faisait revenir à la charge.

Alors un soir où elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle le vit arriver dans sa chambre par le mur. Parce que la porte d'entrée n'était pas faite pour les vrais hommes tels que lui.

\- J'vais t'écraser cette fois-ci !

Elle est vraiment gavée de toute cette mascarade. Alors elle se redressa de son lit et s'assied au bord de celui-ci. Elle allait en finir autrement.

\- Nnoitra, j'ai une idée. Une bonne qui pourrait bien te plaire.

\- Hn ?

Il dressa son dos signe qu'il n'attaquerait pas et qu'il était toute ouïe.

\- Un bras de fer chinois.

\- Un quoi ?

\- Le principe est simple : un bras de fer mais avec le pouce !

Elle gesticula son pouce tout en le mettant en évidence.

\- Le pouce qui écrase l'autre a gagné ! Ça te va ?

-…

Le regard blasé de l'asperge observa attentivement le pouce de la jeune femme puis le visage enjoué de celle-ci. Elle sautillait sur place, excitée de mettre en place sa nouvelle et brillante idée.

\- Alors ? J'attends !

-...Tu me prends pour un con ?

* * *

Oui, c'est bête. Mais je l'ai écris pendant une de mes nombreuses nuits blanches...

Encore merci d'avoir lu une de mes conneries xD

Jaa ne ~


	4. Jeu à deux joueurs

Disclaimers : Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Kubo Tite.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Un jeu à deux joueur.**

Neliel est masochiste.

Un fait que seuls ses proches connaissait. Il le savait bien, parce que ça sautait aux yeux. Ce qui est le plus drôle, à part ses leçons de morale sur la paix et l'humanité qu'il se faisait un plaisir d'ignorer, c'est qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer.

Elle est chiante à lui rabâcher toutes ces conneries et pourtant, quand elle le disait, il savait pertinemment que cela lui faisait du mal. Lui même savait qu'elle n'était pas humaine et qu'elle aimerait l'être. Vivre comme une humaine et ne pas devoir se battre avec un sabre ni même ses poings. Se battre contre les aléas de la vie en les contournant ou en les affrontant, seulement.

Et elle aspirait grandement à une vie semblable. Ça le fait marrer au point de se pisser dessus. Car s'il y a bien une chose qui pouvait le rendre heureux s'il omettait la baston, c'est admirer cette pisseuse souffrir autant que lui pour ce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir.

Il ne dira rien lorsqu'un certain Espada au regard azur lui fera remarquer son obsession pour elle. Ni même une remarque cochonne. Il n'a jamais été d'humeur quand ce moins que rien lui adressait la parole pour parler de Neliel.

\- Si je devais en choisir une, autant qu'elle soit aussi bonne que Neliel, tu ne penses pas ?

Grimmjow est loin d'être aussi stupide qu'il veut bien faire croire. Il le cherchait, tout simplement. Il grinça des dents les dévoilant alors. Il sentait son regard, ça l'énervait.

\- Saute cette pétasse si ça te chante.

Il s'était levé, Tesla le suivant de près. Il pouvait alors remarquer que Neliel l'avait longuement regardé, sur quoi il eut un énorme sourire victorieux.

Neliel est bel et bien masochiste et il allait en profiter un maximum.

* * *

Pauvre Neliel, si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il défende son honneur...

Puis j'aime bien les histoires de petits regards qui veulent tout dire. Surtout pour ces deux là...

Jaa ne ~


	5. Le moral à zéro

**Disclaimers** : Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Kubo Tite.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Le moral à zéro.**

Ils se regardaient. L'un avait l'air peiné et l'autre voulait carrément tuer son vis-à-vis de son simple regard gris.

\- Tu m'as l'air mal en point, Nnoitra.

Allongé sur le sol, il posa ses yeux vers le ciel noir l'air encore plus résigné qu'à l'accoutumé sous le regard mélancolique de la belle Neliel, accroupie face à lui.

\- Tu es de plus en plus perspicace, grinça-t-il.

\- Tu n'es pas d'humeur à jouer, non plus.

\- Tsk...C'est bon, dégage.

\- Par contre, tu me déteste toujours autant...

Elle se redressa.

Il avait sûrement besoin de réfléchir calmement sans qu'elle soit en train de le sonder. Elle allait en route vers Las Noches. Se battre contre lui et le l'écraser était presque devenu un rituel entre eux. Rituel qu'elle trouva stupide.

Elle rebroussa chemin pour s'asseoir sur lui et et posa ses mains sur son torse et se baissa afin de laisser ses lèvres frôler son oreille.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois te prendre pour un idiot ou une stupide bête incapable d'utiliser ne serait-ce qu'un infime partie de sa matière grise, lui murmura-t-elle en amenant ses mains à son cou en une seule caresse.

\- Quoi !? Tu comptes encore l'ouvrir pour me raconter tes conneries ?

\- Non.

Elle se redressa et passa une de ses mains dans son épaisse chevelure avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Contrairement à toi, je sais en sortir des leçons de mes erreurs passées. Donc je vais te regarder te lamenter

\- …

\- Aller. Vas-y. Je t'observe.

\- …

Nnoitra se redressa et se leva sans même se soucier du fait qu'elle se trouvait au dessus de lui et la fit tomber. Elle lâcha un petit gémissement ne s'attendant pas à une réaction aussi rapide de sa part.

Elle le regarda partir en traînant Santa Teresa.

Neliel s'allongea à son tour en soupirant fortement.

Ah Nnoitra...

Elle sentait qu'elle avait une responsabilité à tenir lorsqu'elle était en sa compagnie et pas seulement parce qu'elle lui était supérieur.

Mais parce qu'elle tenait énormément à cette tête de mule.

* * *

Ouiiiii mais je ne vous ai pas oubliéééééééé j'ai juste avancée comme une folle sur mes autres chapitres puis j'ai commencé un truc Naruto ! Et j'ai d'autres comptes tiens, essayez de me trouver ! xD

Ne sont-ils pas trop mignons ? Non, pas dans ce chapitre, mais ces deux là tout simplement.

Merci de m'avoir lue et à bientôt ~


	6. Jalousie

**Disclaimers** : Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Kubo Tite.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Jalousie.**

Piqué à vif d'une curiosité qui lui fera vraiment défaut un jour, Tesla posa une question qu'il eut bien vite fait de regretter.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez ? Elle vous est insupportable, non ?

Enfin, deux questions.

\- Arh ferme là un peu et sors d'ici. Tu me dérange.

Tesla le regardait admirer son arme, la chouchoutant en la faisant briller comme à son premier jour. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de sortir. Adossé à la porte, il finit par soupirer.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Cette voix féminine, il avait finit par la détester tant elle n'arrêtait d'émettre un quelconque son en présence de son maître. Que son maître daignait lui répondre. La Fraccion s'inclina légèrement en signe de politesse.

\- Il veut être seul.

\- …

Elle le sonda de ses si tristes et grands yeux puis leva la main afin de toquer. Elle se ravisa et préféra simplement toucher la porte. Elle se tourna vers lui, amenant sa main à son opulente poitrine.

\- Je repasserai plus tard.

Le blond acquiesça silencieusement et s'inclina à son départ. Son visage s'aggrava aussitôt. C'était de sa faute si son maître se trouve être de mauvaise humeur. Il se tourna vers la porte et y frappa. Cependant, il n'entra pas.

\- Maîtresse Neliel est passée, lui disait simplement le blondinet qui entendit un grognement en réponse.

\- J'm'en branle, crut-il entendre de derrière la porte.

\- Elle compte repasser plus tard.

\- …

Il crut entendre un fracas assez lourd puis la porte s'ouvrit sur son maître armé d'un grand sourire et de sa chère et tendre Santa Teresa.

\- C'est donc ça ! J'vais enfin me la faire !

Tesla fronça les sourcils, ne voulant absolument pas savoir quel sens pouvait avoir cette exclamation.

Il le suivait de près, c'est la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Ah et être un spectateur impuissant face à la raclée qu'il allait recevoir de la part de cette femme.

Malgré toutes ces défaites, Tesla admirait son maître. Il n'abandonnait pas face à elle. Cette détermination l'avait éblouie au point qu'il en développe une fascination presque malsaine pour lui.

Cette femme était là. Le seul œil de son maître s'illuminait quand il l'aperçut. Il n'y avait qu'à celle-là qu'il posait un regard un temps soit peu intéressé. Il se demandait même si son maître savait à quoi il ressemblait.

Neliel assise les genoux à terre face à son maître, allongé. Encore.

Elle se leva et invita ses deux Fracciones à la suivre, laissant Nnoitra en pleine réflexion avec lui même.

Tesla tenta alors une approche en lui tendant la main afin de l'aider à se relever.

En retour, il reçut un coup de pied mal placé au ventre.

Vraiment, il déteste cette femme.

* * *

Tesla est passé à la casserole !

Je me demandais bien ce qu'il pouvait penser de celle qui accapare le temps et l'esprit de son maître au point d'en faire une obsession.

Merci de m'avoir lu !

J'attends vos avis avec impatiences mes poussins /o/

Jaa ne ~


End file.
